


重度依赖症（上）

by Lubricant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubricant/pseuds/Lubricant
Summary: CP依旧是暂无X叶广陵，意识流乱打，后半截上高速（x）再强调一遍同事们看到了请不要举报我谢谢我爱叶哥（bushi）





	重度依赖症（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意身体 食用愉快

叶广陵抿唇敲键盘的间隙松了下耳机。长期做后期的良好听力叫他捕捉到了些异常的响动，女人的说话声。  
还没等他判断出内容，那声音又响了起来，这次则更加清晰。  
这次他听了个真切。母亲在车库里近乎凄厉的叫着他的名字。  
他几乎是立即从座椅上弹了起来，甚至忘记了关掉正在直播的麦克风。  
端午节教授给他放了五天假，他借机回到了北京的家里，晚上便被暂无叫去YY陪他打了局CS。  
大概是工作室直播间周五的固定活动。自从上次暂无强拉他打枪战被意外血虐之后，他便热衷于和他联机——美其名曰是为了节目效果。  
后来玩多了，暂无便摸到了套路。叶广陵显然不是打游戏会疯狂嘴炮的那类人，大多数时候都一言不发，即使开了麦，耳机里也只能听到他有些发狠的键盘敲击声，以及几个简单明确的命令词。  
可不知道为什么，他竟莫名地享受这种合作模式。  
可这次与以往不同。对面甚至没来得及退掉游戏，暂无只听到一阵杂乱的椅子挪动声，接着叶广陵便冲了出去。  
隐隐有女人近乎崩溃的叫喊声。  
他心里发慌，手上操作一滞，对面一发子弹趁机打过来。  
半血。他索性退掉了游戏，和直播间的观众们简单解释了两句，随即调出了和场控的对话框。  
【麻烦闭一下叶老师的麦，他家好像出事了】  
【？？！暂无哥你要不联系一下他，我这就去闭】  
暂无皱着眉仔细听了听那边的动静，从桌边拿过了手机。  
叶广陵一把推开车库的门，一股极冲的酒味夹杂着汽油味迎面扑过来。  
他当时太阳穴就隐隐地疼。严重晕车的他几乎闻不了汽油味，但他还是顶着胃里的翻江倒海走了进去。  
父亲瘫在副驾驶上，右半扇车门大开着，呕吐物从半开的车窗淋下去。  
母亲正吃力地搀着他一个胳膊，拼命将他向外拽。  
没时间问发生了什么。他两步来到母亲身边，示意让他来。  
“您让一下。”叶广陵清楚地听见自己的声音，冷静地吓人。  
母亲喘着粗气向后退了两步，叶广陵脱下外套递给她，俯身架起了已经失去意识的父亲。  
扶着一个比自己重二十斤的醉汉确是件吃力的事，但叶广陵步子却极稳，直走到门廊，才顾得上回头问了母亲一句。  
“一楼二楼？”  
“二楼。”母亲手里拎着他的外套跟过来。  
烂醉的人根本迈不开步子，叶广陵踉踉跄跄将他引上楼梯，父亲身上的呕吐物蹭了些在他右边小臂上。  
他倒没在意这些，倒是走进卧室的父亲像抓住救命稻草般扒住了门框，他费了好大劲才让他坐在了床边。  
“这是怎么了？”叶广陵在水池边洗着手，看似无意地问了母亲一句。  
母亲正拿了个盆接着父亲的呕吐物，语气里又急又气：“院里领导聚会，就喝成这样了。”  
“喝了多少？”叶广陵就着裤子擦了擦手，走过来帮忙。  
“一斤多。”母亲说到这儿，突然想起什么似的抬起头，“会不会酒精中毒啊？”  
“啤酒的话……就不多。”叶广陵对照着自己的量，暗自掂量了一下。  
“白的。”母亲脸上的神色愈加担忧，“是不是真出事了？”  
是。叶广陵心里默默点头，还要装作什么都没发生的样子：“我去给他拿杯水，十分钟之后还没清醒过来，就送医院。”  
又安抚了母亲两句，叶广陵从床上拿过自己的外套，转身下了楼。  
叶妈妈盯着儿子瘦削的背影出了会儿神，转身又恨铁不成钢地给自家老头子催吐。  
“你就喝吧！喝死你咱们都省心！死老头子！”  
在楼下厨房熟练地调着盐水，楼上母亲一声高过一声无对象的责骂清晰地钻到叶广陵耳朵里来。他笃定父亲不会出事，只不过这两口子的相处模式让他莫名有些想笑。  
父亲酒量不错，但一年必定醉一次。叶广陵这六年一直在天津，极少回家，本以为母亲对这类事已经见怪不怪，没想到还是和之前一样，又急又怕，拿父亲没办法。  
而叶广陵本人也遗传了父亲的好酒量，只不过他对酒精本就没什么依赖性，即便是聚会这种不得不喝的场合，也从来没人敢一个劲地给他劝酒。  
但也不是说他就从来没喝醉过。印象里的唯一一次，是工作室在上海打决赛的时候，决赛局评分奇迹般的逆转了卫冕冠军，一场团体赛赢得体体面面。  
那天晚上他便没有刻意去控制自己，来者不拒，等最后散场出门的时候，他已经不记得自己到底喝了多少，不过头脑还是清醒的，只是脚下有些发飘。  
栖寒走在他身边，反反复复确认他有没有喝多，得出的结论是叶哥您真厉害这都没醉。  
他站在餐厅门口等车，隔着半条街的灯红酒绿看到个熟悉的身影朝他走过来。那时他已经明明白白确认自己喝醉了，半边清明的脑子还在诧异自己为什么还没倒下。  
餐厅亮到反光的玻璃窗里，映出自己没什么表情的一张脸。  
不能再正常的状态，可总觉得有什么东西压在心底发泄不出。  
“叶老师，你不回酒店吗？”身后有人喊了他一句。  
叶广陵有些迟钝的转过头去，看到暂无站在马路边上朝他挥手。  
他鬼使神差走了过去，并肩站在那人身侧。  
当时是四月份，上海刚下过雨，深夜的风有些扎人，叶广陵顺手紧了紧风衣领子，就那么沉默了好一会儿，他突然觉得有些晕。  
糟了，我得赶紧回去。一片空白的脑子里突然蹦出这么个念头。  
他偏头看向暂无，却发现自己根本不知道该往哪走。  
“今天，你真的很出色。”暂无好像没发现自己正被人盯着看，眼神飘过这陌生街道上的灯红酒绿，开口道。  
“你也是。”叶广陵听到自己的声音说。  
“其实我一直在等，等有一天，你会重新选择相信我。”暂无自嘲般笑了笑，“为什么我考到望天涯，就注定要被你当个内鬼一样对待呢……”  
那些音节在叶广陵脑子里打了个转，在他还没捕捉到其中的含义时，就已经沉入一片不知名的黑夜里。  
“我没有不信你。”  
暂无脸上的笑突然凝固了，就像是没料到叶广陵会这样回答他。  
不只是他，就连叶广陵本人，都被自己出口的话吓了一跳。  
真的醉了。叶广陵叹口气，想着随便找条路离开。  
刚迈出第一步，暂无的声音又在脑后响起。  
“叶广陵，我来这里只是想告诉你，现在站在你面前这个人，已经不是五年前那个狂妄至极的程朗了。”  
“从那通电话开始，我就已经迫不及待想要见到你，把我彻头彻尾地改变给你看。”  
“如果说我现在告诉你，我解散月下听松完全是为了你，你会相信吗？”  
仿佛是被一根无形的线控制住了一样，叶广陵不受控制地回过了头，迎上暂无灼热到有些反常的目光。  
“你喝了多少？”叶广陵看着他眯起眼睛。  
“没你多。”暂无挑眉。  
也不尽然。方才在酒桌上，看着对面白衬衫的青年接过所有人递来的酒杯，笑的客客气气，眼神却从始至终都清明至极，暂无便感觉，醉的人其实是他自己。  
他隔着桌子喊他叶老师，无比自然的和他碰了碰手中的酒杯，青年眸子里似是化了一潭幽深的春水，让他的酒还没入口，就已醉到了心尖上。  
我喜欢他。暂无恍惚的想。  
这种莫名其妙的情感总是让人无法抗拒。正如此时此刻，两人之间只隔了浅浅一步。  
你敢不敢迈出去？暂无问自己。  
空中掉落下几滴冰凉的雨点，叶广陵仍保持那个姿势那个表情，黏住他的视线再也移不开。  
尽管明知道他醉了，尽管明知道他此时说的话都当不得真，暂无脑海里仍有个声音正喧嚣着，你快说啊。  
“叶老师，能问个私人问题吗？”  
叶广陵愣愣的看着他，没说能也没说不能。  
那副在他心里描摹了一千遍一万遍的眉眼此刻正真真切切的在他面前。  
身后是钢筋水泥的城市森林，是逆流而上的时间洪荒。  
都与他无关，与他们无关。  
“叶老师，缺男朋友吗？”  
叶广陵发誓自己不记得那天晚上发生了什么。第二天早上也不记得。  
把水和毛巾送到二楼卧室的时候，父亲已经清醒了过来，只是酒劲仍然很猛，一时半会消不下去。叶广陵也不方便久待，又帮着母亲将父亲移到床上躺好，叮嘱了两句便要离开。  
临走时瞥了眼墙上的挂钟，已经十一点半了。  
“出什么事就叫我，我一点之前应该都没睡。”  
叶广陵的作息时间可以说是相当不规律，这也成了他唯一一个被同事吐槽的点。按栖寒的话，如果叶哥凌晨两点没有在刷微博，那他可能是出事了。  
半夜十二点整，叶广陵洗了个澡回到卧室，打开手机一看，锁屏界面上赫然是八条未接来电。  
他突然想起来，早上坐车过来的时候把手机调了静音，回家后一直忙着收拾行李，居然忘了调回来。  
再仔细一看，八条未接来电里，三条栖寒两条三三，还有三条是暂无。  
最近的一通电话显示在十一点二十。  
叶广陵突然很怕他们报警。  
又过了十分钟，正在思考要不要去东城区派出所销个案的叶老师手机突然振动了起来。  
摸过手机一看，来电人是暂无。  
他思考了两秒钟，挂断了电话，从QQ上打了回去。  
“你怎么了？没事吧？”暂无语气很急。  
叶广陵四下里看了看，没找到耳机，便索性调小了话筒音量，在床上翻了个身。  
“出事了，出大事了，北京地震了。”  
“啊？？？”暂无震惊。  
“天安门广场塌了你敢信？”叶广陵面不改色接着扯淡。  
“……你信不信我挂你电话。”暂无顿时不想理他。  
关于叶广陵，有件事暂无一直很想吐槽。  
有些人，在你没追到手的时候，他是高高在上的神，清冷高贵，无所不能。  
而在你追到手之后，指不定会是个什么沙雕。  
暂无同学在这一点上深有体会。自那天晚上成功把喝醉了的叶广陵拐卖回家，他就一天比一天怀疑自己当初的选择。  
分明是带了卑微舔狗滤镜的可怜人。  
每天看着叶广陵对别人那副谦逊温和的样子，暂无都要在心里低低骂上一句衣冠禽兽（x）。鬼知道这人怎么能精分地如此自然。  
对此，叶广陵毫无悔改之意。你当初绝对是脑补过度沉醉于幻想，叶老师如是说。  
我觉着您实在是欠缺一场哲♂学教育。忍无可忍的暂无在某天将叶广陵摁在电脑椅上，一脸严肃。  
叶广陵丝毫不慌，反手拽住暂无衣领子把他拉了下来。  
您少跟我玩这种总裁文套路。他极其自然地将自己送到暂无唇边。  
暂无顿时就说不出话了。叶广陵，你妈的。  
今天也是一样。听着对面叶广陵带笑的语气和刻意拖长的尾音，暂无现在只想着再给他进行一次哲♂学教育。  
“你是不是觉得我在天津碰不着你。”暂无咬牙。  
“还真是。”叶广陵笑。  
“你今天回去用了多久？”暂无突然发问。  
“也没多久，我高铁坐到南站，四十分钟吧……诶你要干嘛？”叶广陵没走脑子答了半句，突然意识到不对。  
“干你。”暂无冷笑一声。  
“别吧哥，天安门广场都塌了，我可没地方跟你开房。”叶广陵跟他冷静分析。  
“你还记得上海总决赛那天么？”暂无拽着话题来了个九十度急转弯。  
“不清楚不知道不了解。”叶广陵老脸一红。  
其实也不算自我催眠，毕竟那天晚上发生了啥他是真的不知道。他的记忆是从第二天早晨开始的——从暂无房间的床上开始的。  
叶广陵一睁眼，就看到暂无坐在床边上看着他。  
他第一反应居然是顶着暂无明显不怀好意的眼神问现在几点了。  
暂无脸上表情瞬间就碎的一干二净。  
“你昨晚上……是拉着我跑了八公里越野赛吗……”叶广陵揉着乱跳的太阳穴问暂无。他现在全身上下没一处是不疼的。  
暂无居然不知道怎么回答他。叶广陵这什么鬼畜反应。  
“你……一点都不记得昨晚上发生什么了对吗？”暂无小心翼翼问他。  
叶广陵表情复杂：“我不记得，但是我能猜得到。”  
……  
“那啥……”半分钟后，叶广陵打破了尴尬的局面，“谁上的谁……”  
好嘛，您还不如不问。暂无彻底崩溃。  
“你上的我。”暂无思虑三秒，极诚恳的拽过了叶广陵的手。  
“所以你以后要对我负责的，懂了吗？”  
……  
“哦。”叶广陵冷漠脸，一把把手抽了回来。  
老子特么都快散架了你告诉是我上的你？？！  
“所以你是真的不记得吗？”时隔半年，暂无再次犀利发问。  
“真的。”叶广陵挺无奈。  
他不记得，暂无倒是记得极清楚。那天在餐厅门口，还没等叶广陵做出什么回答，他就一把把人拉了过去，几乎是迫不及待的吻上了他的唇。  
街上尚有稀稀落落几个路人，但暂无已经不在乎了。  
让他意外的是，叶广陵只是短暂地僵了一下，随即便攀上他的背，极认真的回吻起来。  
暂无脑子当时就空了。管他什么将来。要现在就够了。  
车到的时候叶广陵几乎没什么意识，却记得腾出只手死死攥着他的袖口。暂无避开司机怪异的眼光将他扶上车，一路上生怕他再搞出什么乱子。好在叶广陵虽是不太清醒，却还算安静，就这么回了酒店，暂无想都没想便把他带回了自己的房间。  
房门在身后重重摔上，暂无顾不上开灯，直接搂着叶广陵的腰将他摔到了床上。叶广陵挣扎着想要起身，却被暂无单手按了回去，俯下身又是一阵狂风骤雨式的索吻。  
叶广陵被他撩得喘不上气来，喉咙里几个音节呜呜咽咽听不清楚。唇舌间尽是酒精醉人的气息，他扬起头艰难地回应着，本就乱糟糟的大脑此刻更是被情欲灼烧地一塌糊涂。  
一吻结束后叶广陵全身都是软的，纤长的手指无力地扯着自己的风衣拉链。暂无跪在他身侧，看着他磕磕绊绊拽开了风衣，又急着去松衬衫的领口。  
实在是忍不住。暂无三两下脱掉了自己的外套，将叶广陵一双手移开压在头顶，利索地解开了他的衬衣扣子，就着月光将他领子里一片白皙皮肤看了个干净。  
叶广陵就在这时睁开眼看他，眼神里极度色情的诱惑感简直要溢出来。见暂无没了下一步的动作，叶广陵有些急地用腰眼磨蹭着暂无卡在身侧的双腿，一举一动里满是试探性的讨好。  
“叶老师，我真是看错你了。”暂无压低了声音在叶广陵耳边说着，温热气息顺着耳廓流连到颈项，叶广陵偏过头配合着他的亲吻，呼吸声都发着抖。  
腰算是叶广陵身上最碰不得的地方，暂无刚撩开他衬衣伸手进去摸了把，叶广陵就被激得浑身一颤，下意识想往旁边躲。  
暂无扣着他的腰身将他死死固定在身下，指腹沿尾椎骨一路向上极尽温柔地抚摸着，就这样一个简单的动作，却将叶广陵的欲火彻底勾了起来。一只手挣脱开暂无的压制便要向下身探去，却被暂无抢了先。  
暂无卡着叶广陵的腿弯将裤子褪了半截，手指隔着内裤抚上了他已经勃起的下体，缓慢地动作起来。  
实在是要命的折磨。叶广陵像行将溺水的人似的，仰着头大口大口喘着气，却还是抵不住一浪高过一浪的灭顶快感，不加掩饰的甜腻呻吟声从口中溢出，双腿无意识地分的更开，无师自通地环住暂无的腰。  
“叶老师？”暂无手法控制地极好，叶广陵全身绷得死紧，可偏偏卡在了个不上不下的地方无法解脱。他朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛寻找着声源，生理泪水顺着眼角滑下来，一副被欺负到不行的样子。  
“叶老师，知道我是谁么？”暂无俯下身在他唇角舔了口，手指隔了层布料在铃口处蹭了蹭。  
“程……”叶广陵被激得一颤，开口时嗓音沙哑到不像话。  
“嗯？”暂无不依不饶。  
叶广陵被他折腾得一句完整的话都说不出，也不知被吊了多久，最终还是交代在了暂无手里。  
释放的时候叶广陵眼前炸开一道白光，可还没等他把这口气喘匀，内裤便被暂无脱了下来，两腿间的体液乱七八糟湿了一片。  
暂无住的是单人间，也不知是恶作剧还是酒店特色，入住第一天他就被床头柜上光明正大摆着的润滑剂惊到了——只是想不到这东西会真的派上用场。  
凭记忆在一片黑暗里摸出那东西，暂无倒了些在手上，顺着叶广陵颤抖的腿根缓缓向下抹，动作轻柔地像是在对待一件艺术品。  
叶广陵掺了哭腔的低喘一直没停过，本就是一把清澈的好嗓子，这种时候就勾得人想把他蹂躏到再也叫不出声才痛快。醉酒的人本就没什么克制，暂无第一根手指探进去的时候，叶广陵几乎要叫出来，后来约摸是被疼痛唤回了些理智，自己寻了个被角死死咬住，把呻吟全含混地塞回了喉咙里。  
第三指的时候叶广陵已经完全适应，被这么挑逗着前面居然又重新硬了起来。暂无则更为难受，估摸着扩张做的差不多，他便撤出了手指，扣着叶广陵的腰朝前带了带，一个挺身直接顶了进去。  
突然被贯穿的滋味绝对不会好受，叶广陵眼前金星直冒，极力放松下来以容纳身后的东西。不过还好暂无的前戏做得充分，缓慢抽插几次后叶广陵渐渐适应，暂无这才敢放心动作。  
性器深入到前所未有的深度，第一次擦过敏感点时，叶广陵一声尖叫卡在喉咙里，受不住刺激又射了一次。  
酒精和做爱的双重刺激下，叶广陵实在是撑不住了。不顾他还处在高潮后的不应期，暂无的攻势愈发猛烈，叶广陵被折腾到近乎崩溃，体液混杂着润滑将他下半身浸得一片淋漓，他眼睛闭得死紧，却还是被顶弄到喘不过气来，连求饶的话都说不利索。  
暂无大概能看出，他是享受这个过程的——甚至巴不得这种带着施虐性的过程再漫长些。只不过现在这种情况下，他也无暇去分析叶广陵内心深处究竟藏着种怎样的人格。但不管怎么说，他终究还是成功掀开了这个青年性格里隐秘的一角。  
当然，这只是个开始。  
再后来，成为恋人之后，暂无越来越清晰地意识到，两人的关系，其实再也没有如那夜般接近过。紧贴的灵魂与肉体，无意识的甜腻情话，属于叶广陵最狼狈也最真实的一切一切，自那夜过后，再也没让他窥见过分毫。  
也不是没有过两厢情愿的做爱，那副眉眼依旧好看到让他移不开眼睛，只是似乎少了些什么——  
究竟是什么呢，连暂无自己也说不上来。  
“喂？你网断了？”见暂无那边没了动静，叶广陵忍不住问了句。  
暂无猛然意识到自己在YY什么罪恶的东西。无颜见江东父老的愧疚感涌上心头，他庄重地开口，语气又诚恳又严肃。  
“我在帮你回忆在上海那一晚你对我做了多么禽兽的事情。”  
“有没有感觉我真不是个人？”叶广陵很配合。  
“对。”暂无落泪，“您就是个妖精。”  
？？？？  
（TBC 明天回市里 今天要早睡 告辞）


End file.
